Everything Burns for Nny
by Hell's Tinkerbell
Summary: Okay this the official complete version!  Nny meets a troubled firestarter for once does not date him!  RR please
1. Newly Born Firestarter

Thank you for coming across this fic. Nny, Nailbunny, Mr Eff, and D-boy belongs to Mr. Jhonen Vasquez and Maeve belongs to Hell's Tinkerbell. Feel free to comment

Part 1

The sun had set in the beautiful afternoon of May, which had tinged the sky with orange, purple, and gold. Johnny took his casual stroll down the street and took notice of a group of high school boys speaking to each other as they walked past him. He overheard them speak of a junior high school that instantly became ashes by a mysterious fire. They approved of this supposed arsonist and assumed that it was caused by a man who had an uncontrollable fit of anger. Johnny became intrigued by this so-called arsonist's work with arched brows and as fate would have it, stopped to watch the news report relay the event through a television that rested in a display window of a shop. From what he had learned from the report, that there was no legitimate cause for the arson to have occurred. _This arsonist must have been a professional_ Johnny thought with a hand to his chin.

As he began to return to his shack of a house, his train of thought had been interrupted by the sounds of a struggle that had been released from a public park. At first he experienced apathy for the unknown victim, yet he paused within his tracks as he heard a young female's voice shout, "Get your fucking hands off of me!" To his assumption, he came to the conclusion that it was a young and innocent child of a girl who was about to be violated and possibly murdered. _They need to go…right now!_ he thought angrily.

He strolled up to the five men who held a red headed young girl to the ground by each of her limbs being restrained as the tallest of the group withdrew a knife and had an sliced open a hole into her pants where her genitals resided.

This gesture had enhanced Johnny's urge to kill each of them immediately. The thin, dark haired young man's face contorted to display his rage and withdrew his 10 inch blades from the pockets of his black trench coat. He crept to the leader with swift stealth and had sliced off his head in a scissor-like motion with the dual blades. As the rest group was petrified in fright, he had stabbed each of them in the heart without barely taking a step towards them and at such a speed that they could not dodge. He had the finesse of a butcher while wearing a deranged expression on his face as blood had been freely projected with each swipe of his knives. Johnny exposed the organs from crotch to neck while shouting, "You do not need these anymore!"

The girl had laid upon the moist grass having her purple t-shirt featuring a skull soaked in her enemies' blood, being paralyzed with fear, and the lips quivering in fright as her silver tinted blue-green eyes met the dark ones of Johnny C. She looked about in a shocked stupor to see the men fall to the ground after he had performed the mutiliation. "Are you okay?" he asked calmly. She nodded slowly and managed to utter, "Thank you…for saving me…" He looked to her in a quizzical manner with a raised ebony brow, it was a strange concept that any person would express gratitude towards him. "But I can not stay here for now so I have to leave." the girl added as she stood to her five feet and two inch height and grabbed her battered green backpack from the grass.

Just as she was about to depart from the park, Johnny's hands grasped her shoulders firmly and said in his soft but stern voice which was spoken in her right ear, "You are not going anywhere." He forced her to turn around and face him as he looked directly in her eyes in an authortive manner. "What if that were to happen, again? Your parents would never forgive you." he said firmly. "My parents have disowned me so it does not matter." she replied with tears in her eyes. He released her from his grasp, frowned, and asked, "So you're homeless right now?" "Yes, for now." she answered. "Then that is every reason to stay with me. Those bastards will never touch you again! Normally, I do not care in situations like this but you are still a child who is innocent and that would not have gone unpunished." he said while returning the blades to the pockets of his trench coat.

"I am only 13." she said in defense. "I don't care, you are still a child in my eyes. Now please, tell me your name." he said while lowering himself to her height so his face was level with hers. "Maeve." she replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable with his nose being five inches away from her own. "Maeve, " he repeated the name to himself, "It's a pretty name. Is it foreign?" "Yes, it's Irish." she replied. He grinned and said, "It is nice to meet you, my dear little Maeve. My name is Johnny, but you can call me Nny for short." She could not help but smile from this sudden change in behavior and said, "Okay, Nny. I have never had anyone stick up for me before. It's pretty weird." "You should not have had to be on your own. It's inexcusable. Why did your parents kick you out?" he asked. "It's a long story and I would not want to talk about it." she replied. "Oh, but you will when I take you to my home." he said. Johnny took her by the hand firmly and forcefully lead her out of the park.

Once they arrived at the house, Johnny looked to her carefully and asked, "Do you have a change of clothes?" "No," she replied. Johnny grabbed a large black and white striped shirt from the pile on the couch and placed it in her hands. "You can wear this for now until the shirt you have is cleaned. I don't have any girly clothes if that is okay with you." he said in a more pleasant tone. "Yes, it's okay. I am not too much into the girly fashion myself." Maeve said while grinning, "Thank you." Johnny turned around to respect her privacy as Maeve discarded the bloody shirt and adorned the striped one. "You can look now." she said. Johnny could not help but grin after he had returned his gaze to her and chuckled which seemed to resemble a dress on her shorter stature

Johnny took Maeve by the hand gently this time, leading her to the couch, having her sit upon the musty cushions, sitting next to her while looking into her eyes. "Now that you are more presentable, you will tell me what exactly happened to you. No matter how embarrassing it is." he said firmly. Maeve exhaled a long and heavy sigh and said, "If I did, you would probably kick me out again." Johnny shook his head and said, "You can tell me anything. Now spit it out." "Well, it all started when I had a group of popular girls jump me and try to beat me up. This time it was different because my body heat increased and I felt like I had a sunburn from the inside out. At first, I thought I was very pissed off but instead it turns out that I had flames form on my hands. I had them back away from me when they saw the fire and I really thought I was going to burn to death and begged for help. All I heard from the kids around me was 'Freak!' 'Monster!' or 'Demon!' Something inside of me snapped and my whole body was in flames, the whole school burned down because I was so angry! I ran to my house right after this happened with my hands still on fire even when I prayed that it would go away and it would not. I wanted my mother to hug me and tell me that it would be all okay, but instead she claimed that I was not her daughter anymore. When I reached out for her, she did not want to be burned by my hands. My father may have heard her and used a shotgun in attempt to kill me. Every shot he sent to me only exploded because of this new power. By the time he ran out of ammo, I ran away with the clothes on my back and that is where you found in me in the park hours later." explained Maeve despite the tears in her eyes.

Johnny's face contorted to pure aggravation with tears in his own eyes while clenching both fists as he looked away from her. "I am so sorry, Maeve. They should never had turned you away like that! I want to kill them right now! People like them have no right to call themselves parents!" he said angrily. "It's okay. I deserve it for not being normal." she said while attempting to restrain the inner heat from her being. "Don't ever say that! No one should deserve it! You have a gift so value it!" he said sternly.

He looked to her again and asked, "You don't mind if you show me how you burn things?" "No, it would help me feel better." Maeve answered between sniffles. Johnny had placed an old magazine into a wastepaper basket in front of them. "Let's see you burn this." he said and pointed at the magazine. Maeve squinted her eyes as though she were a near-sighted old man attempting to peer through a cataract, within 10 seconds tiny flames had sparked about the paper. Her eyes closed as the brow had been wrinkled and the flames increased in size and intensity after performing the gestures. Johnny's jaw hung open in complete shock to witness her pyrokenesis and peered closer into the burning pages within the can. "That was fucking cool! It kicks so much ass! Can you cook food using that?" he said anxiously. "Maybe, I have not gotten that far just yet. I would like to try it though!" she replied. "Hang on, I'll be right back!" he said. Johnny dashed away from the couch and into the kitchen as though he were an excited child on Christmas morning. He returned moments later with a shrimp ramen in a Styrofoam cup filled with water. "Let's see if you can boil it!" he said excitedly. She received the cup into both of her hands and repeated the concentration once more. The water began to have bubbles form on its surface as Johnny grinned and said, "Fuck the gas and electricity bills, I'm keeping you!"

Maeve looked at him with a half-smile which was a mix of both amusement and fear. "I wish that could happen, Nny. It will not take very long for the government to find me after what I had did. It will only put you through too much danger." she said. Johnny laughed and said, "They will never find you, Maeve. I deal with danger on a daily basis and most of the time it is me that is causing it. All I ask is that you not leave my sight and not burn me." She nodded her head slowly and said, "Alright Nny, I never had a big brotherly figure before and I will try to be a good sister for you. It's the least that I can do in return for helping me." In this instance, she gathered enough courage to put the cup down on the floor, stand from her seat, and hugged him close. Johnny stiffened since he was not accustomed to anyone initiating an embrace, he placed his hands upon her shoulders and placed an arm length distance between them. "Please don't touch me. It makes me uncomfortable." he said coldly. "Oh!" Maeve said while blinking her eyes, "I-I-I'm sorry. If you don't want to be touched it's cool." "And also another rule around me is not to call me wacky." he replied. "Why would I call you wacky?" she asked, looking to him in a puzzled way. "I don't know but others have." he said while frowning. "You're not wacky at all, just nice and misunderstood. Next time point them out and I'll burn them each a new asshole!" she said firmly. He looked to her with raised brows, chuckled softly and asked, "Why are you sticking up for me?" "It's a habit of mine to return what is given, you can call it a rule of fair play that I follow." she said. "That is actually a good rule to follow. Who taught you that?" he asked. "No one, just me." she replied. "For a 13 year old, you actually have a good philosophy to follow." he said while having her sit upon the couch once more, "Mind if I use it, too?" "Sure, if you want." she replied.

Johnny's world

"Maeve seems to be a nice girl. You should keep her." Nailbunny said encouragingly.

Johnny seemed to have had a puzzled look on his face and said, "Maybe, she does seem nice and even kind to me. Her fire ability is really cool and it can get her in trouble. She also seems ashamed of it."

"Those who are ashamed of their gifts should die. Put the poor girl out of her misery as she sleeps so she can not kill you in return!" barked Mr. Eff in a commanding manner.

"But she can give you an instant death by turning you to ashes. Your corpse would not stink up the house and no one can identify you. You would be nothing but black powder in the wind and that can help you travel over the stars," D-boy said, "Yes, her gift would be your salvation!"

"No, Johnny! If you tell her to burn you to death, then she would be alone with no one to hide her from the government!" Nailbunny pleaded.

"Shut up! All of you! Let me think on my own!" Johnny shouted.

Reality

"Nny? Nny, are you okay?" Maeve asked in concern as she took notice of Johnny's expression that seemed to be a combination of pensiveness and contemplation while closing his eyes. He seemed to have forgotten that they sat on the opposite ends of the couch of each other and watching the TV show _Space Journey _featuring an actor wearing a toupee that seemed out of place. "Oh!" Johnny blinked his eyes several times in surprise, "I think I nearly drifted off to sleep." "If you're tired, I can sit on the floor so you can sleep on the couch." Maeve offered. "Are you sure about that?" he asked. "Absolutely. I usually sit on the floor instead of chairs so it's fine." she replied as her stomach unleashed a gargly growl. "I would disagree with that." Johnny said while grinning and pointed at her stomach. "I can wait longer for food…" Maeve said, attempting to mask her hunger with a humble attitude. The attempt had failed by having her stomach growl louder which caused Johnny to laugh heartily. "And I can wait longer for sleep. Let's go the corner store and get something to eat and drink." he retorted while rising from the couch. "Okay, if you say so." Maeve said while grinning sheepishly and rising from the couch as well.

They exited from the living room to the front door, stepping over the threshold as Johnny kicked a Pep can to dismiss it from his path with a knee high leather boot. Maeve walked beside at him at an even pace as they traveled toward the local corner store. She glared at the bystanders who gave them disapproving stares and held Johnny's hand in a defiant manner which seemed to express the statement of _I don't care what you think, he is my friend._ The gesture seemed to surprise him and could not stop himself from grinning again. His hand squeezed hers gently once grasped and having Nailbunny's words ring in his head that confirmed the truth on Maeve being a nice girl.

After at least ten minutes of walking, they arrived at the corner store having the string of brass jingle bells hanging upon the door bar ring as Maeve pushed it aside. "But it's supposed to be the other way around when it comes to entering through doors." Johnny said while arching a brow, referring to the unwritten code of men opening doors for women. "So what? Sometimes it's nice to have things switched around." she replied. Johnny chuckled as he entered the building while nodding. "It is nice actually." he agreed.

He idly glanced to the clerk who appeared to be a middle aged woman with short graying brown hair glaring upon them in disgust. Johnny, with all of his willpower, tried to ignore her gaze and supervise Maeve as she looked about to select an item from the offered wares. "Is it hard to choose?" he asked. "Yes, a little." she replied, and snatched a warm hot dog from under the flickering lamp, decorating it with ketchup and tiny sliced pickles inside of a bun. "Your taste is odd, but whatever fills you up is what matters," he commented while getting a strawberry flavored brain freezy from the refreshment dispenser, "What do you want to drink?" "The same actually." she answered. "Then it is not too odd after all." he remarked while giving her a foam cup. As Maeve began to deposit the fluid into the cup, he heard the clerk mutter loudly beneath her breath, "I think I'm going to be sick. Fucking pedophiles…" He placed a hand upon Maeve's scalp and said softly, "Stay right here, May. The adults need to talk business." Her eyes met his to see that he was in a serious mood, nodded, and said, "Okay. I'm not moving until you get back." "Good girl." he said and walked toward the clerk swiftly.

"Ma'am, it seems that you are suffering from a delusion. There is no evidence of pedophilia in your fine establishment. Does feeding a starving child influence your assumption? If so, then direct action will be taken!" he said while slowly withdrawing one of his beloved blades. "You sick fuck! I am calling the cops!" the clerk said while running through the kitchen door from behind the counter. Johnny followed her quietly while grinning to the kitchen machinery used in butchering and had been pleased with its convenience for the situation. With a quick dash, he sliced off her hand with a flick of his wrist as she reached for the white telephone installed on the wall. The agonizing scream satisfied him enough to shove her upon a spiked platform and pulled the lever to have a spiked cylinder descend upon her once soft and pudgy body. The scream became louder as blood flowed and gushed forth from between her teeth, the cylinder plunging further into her stomach and having the red fluid flow upon a gutter into a paint bucket. "The store pleases its customers." he remarked while grabbing the paint bucket and exiting the kitchen. He threw money upon the counter idly and returned to Maeve. "Let's go home." he said quietly. "Alright." she said while exiting the store with Johnny walking behind her.

Maeve began to experience a nearly uncontrollable anxiety, being afraid to inquire of the event that occurred in the kitchen on their journey to Johnny's house. He took notice of the sweat that trickled slowly down her arms and the back of her neck as well as the trembling fingers that scarcely gripped the hot dog and brain freezy. "You're barely eating, May. Are you not feeling well?" he asked casually. "I…Yes, you can say that…You don't mind if I ask about, well…what happened back there?" she stammered while putting forth courageous effort to utter the question. Johnny increased the speed of his pace and stood in front of her while frowning. The tremor in her arms increased as he looked into the grey-veiled cerulean eyes with a severity behind his dark ones as she paused in her tracks. "I knew you might ask that…. The clerk had to die for she is a piece of shit of society that would rather assume the worst instead of asking questions like you would. There are too many people like that who over-populate the world with their filthy velvet propaganda. Do you understand, Maeve?" he asked, firmly. She nodded slowly and replied, "I do a little, but…I would never do it…" "Yes, and you should never try it. Do not be like me, alone with this horrendous insanity. Just know that to me you're different." he said with a small grin forming on his face. "Thank you, I guess…I understand a bit after the change that happened to me today, " she said and added in a cynical manner, "Some birthday present it was." Johnny arched a brow and asked, "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" "I felt like it did not matter. It was just that sad." she replied, while chuckling and shrugging her shoulders. "Well, then….Happy Birthday, Maeve. ." he said as the grin increased. "That's nice, Nny. Are we still going to your house?" she said as her fingers ceased their tremor. He nodded to reply while turning on his heel to resume their trek and advised, "You should finish your hot dog before it gets cold." "You're forgetting who you're talking to." she said while laughing as a few tiny flames manifested upon the meat. Johnny joined her laughter and said, "Oh yeah! The fire! You don't mind doing that for my ramen?" "No, I'll heat it anytime." she said pleasantly while blowing upon the flames to snuff them out and taking a bite to devour a sizzled portion.

They returned to the house and Johnny seemed to be pleased that she completely ingested the food and drink he gave her. He also saw that her eyelids began to blink slowly as she sat upon the couch. "You are sleepy." he said. "No, I'm not…" she said in a idle dismissal to his claim. A soft yawn was released and she blushed immediately after it had occurred. "Sleep on the couch for now until you are fully rested." he said while sitting upon a wooden crate near the couch. "But where will you sleep?" she asked with concern. "Don't worry about me. Just get your rest." he said firmly and threw a small black throw rug upon her sprawled person amongst the cushions. "Okay…Goodnight Nny…thank you for making me stay with you…" she said as the eyes closed and her body transcended into a night slumber. "You're very welcome, Maeve. " he said in return.

Johnny's shadow had crept away from Maeve's bedside, a shink was heard echoing down the hallway like two blades being sharpened. An ever dimming echo could be heard behind Johnny's bedroom door, the evening finally came to a peaceful halt for the homicidal maniac, except for Maeve laying there disturbed by this unstable household. It frightened her enough to remain awake with one eye widely open. Ignoring horrific whispers of her mind's creation and fear, she finally drifted into a secure dream world that had been the opposite of the current environment.


	2. Babysitting and Abductions

Flamers: Go to hell you Mary-Sue!

Maeve: I may be a made-up fan-fic character but I am certainly not a Mary-Sue.

Flamers: Then prove it!

Maeve: Easy…I do not claim to be perfect or have any other supernatural power but being a pyrokenetic who is trying to cope with my mutation. I have Nny remain insane and nor do I try to get him to fall in love with me. My parents were ordinary humans and not demons or angels.

Flamers: But that still does not prove anything and you are ripping off Hellboy and Witch Hunter Robin!

Maeve: There were other firestarters besides those shows. How about this, you read the story thoroughly before you make wild assumptions and not be snooty. If you think your flaming is bad, then you certainly have not seen mine…::grins wickedly and having flames form on her fingertips:: And yes, I had to put in a cheesy fire pun!

Jhonen Vasquez: You are forgetting to do the acknowledgements::pokes::

Maeve: Oh yes::laughs:: Nny, Squee, Squee's parents, and Zim belongs to Mr. Vasquez and Maeve belongs to Hell's Tinkerbell.

Jhonen Vasquez: Thank you! Now get on with the chapter. You better not fuck up my characters!

Maeve: Don't worry I will treat them delicately and have them be unaltered.

Jhonen Vasquez: I hope so!

Part 2

After much persuasion, Maeve succeeded in convincing Johnny to do a babysitting job in order to make a necessary amount of money to fund their living expenses. The factor that aided to her success was showing him a flyer that advertised babysitting Todd (affectionately known as Squee) as well as the familiar street address scrawled upon the paper. Before she exited through the front door, he gave her an explicit instruction to incinerate any person who would attempt to harm Todd.

It was in the late evening that Maeve arrived at the little boy's house while wearing her presently clean purple shirt and gently rapped upon the front door. A mature man dressed in a white collared short sleeved shirt and cotton slacks who seemed to be in his mid-thirties, had opened the door and his green eyes peered down upon her from over the bridge of his glasses in a scrutinizing manner. The gesture had influenced the auburn haired young girl to grin sheepishly and shudder. "Uh…Hi. My name is Maeve Leery and I would like to babysit your son, Todd." she managed to say while presenting the flyer. The man smirked while surmising her appearance, nodded, and said, "I suppose we could let you, Miss Leery. It is either that or we get thrown in jail by this government we live under." "Thank you, sir. May I come in?" she asked, being curious of his attitude towards the child. "Yes, you can." he replied, stepping aside to allow her to enter the house. What puzzled her the most about these parents was the fact that an in-depth interview had not occurred and left her with the brief parting phrase, "Free food in the 'fridge."

Todd gazed nervously upon this assigned babysitter while clutching a teddy bear closer to himself as he stood in the living room, wearing a large striped night shirt. "Hello Miss Leery…" the little boy stammered. Maeve chuckled softly while looking down upon him and said, "Hello to you also, Todd. You can just call me Maeve since I am not that formal." He nodded while holding aloft his teddy bear to her and said, "Shmee likes your name." She arched a burnished copper brow while looking to the plush toy quizzically, and reminded herself that children have a tendency to name their toys and instill a personality into them. Maeve engaged in this little façade by kneeling down to his height, taking one of Shmee's paws between two fingers and shook it gently. "Why thank you, Shmee. For a bear, you are a gentleman." she said while chuckling again. Todd had seemed to be amused by this action and joined her mild laughter.

He released a long and loud yawn as Maeve tilted her head in curiosity and asked, "Do you want to go to bed now?" "Yes." he replied and allowed himself to be lifted into her slender arms and carried toward his bedroom. He supported his head upon her shoulder, having this girl appeal to him as an improved maternal figure in his life. She seemed to have added more to the maternal role by tenderly settling him upon the mattress, covering him with the blanket, and pounded the pillow to add fluff to the comfortable cushion. He watched her leave the bedroom and close the door quietly as he drifted off to sleep.

In front of the little boy's exposed bedroom window was a tree with the bare branches swayed by the whistling wind. The shadows of tree branches danced among the walls and ceiling of the dimly bedroom with the moonlight to only serve as illumination. The shadows have seemed to increase the vigor of their dance as the wind heightened its intensity as well as having its sound be enhanced from a low whistle to an eerie howl which had awakened Todd. The atmosphere influenced him to be petrified with an impending fear and his eyes darted to see a bug-like being with green skin, dressed in a red uniform with black stripes, standing upon the windowsill. The creature's red piercing eyes penetrated the boy's blue ones as the black gloved hands were placed upon the glass. "MAAAAAAAEVE!!!" Todd screamed in fright in hopes that his babysitter would protect him from this monster and hid beneath his supposedly secure covers. Maeve's footsteps pounded the floor of the hallway, hearing the door swing open, and a few incoherent shouts from her. What seemed to be beyond his bodily control, he drifted into a heavy sleep.

Todd's eyes slowly opened, taking in the sterile and dark environment, and discovering his person being strapped by metal shackles to a flat metal platform. He fearfully observed his babysitter contained in a large glass cylinder being in suspended animation as the hair and clothes moved ever so slightly by the jets of bubbles released in the fluid in which she was submerged. The same being approached him in a marching pace and said in his highly toned voice, "Yes, these will be excellent test subjects. An immature male and an adolescent female of the species. Both are young and the Tallest would be very pleased on my findings of how human maturation occurs. Now that I have obtained a female, we shall study how the reproduction function operates." "I don't get it." Todd said as he was confused with the high vocabulary.

"No matter." he said casually while obtaining a scalpel from the table at Todd's right side.

Todd's body began to tremble, the sweat seeped freely through the pores of his face as it condensated down his nose and chin. The alien grinned wickedly as he lifted the garment with one hand and had began to insert the scalpel into the little boy's stomach. Before the blade could connect to his skin, a deep and mechanical voice spoke from a loud speaker, "Warning! Containment field in danger!" "In danger? How?" the alien said, looking to the speaker. "The field is increasing in heat at an alarming rate due to an unknown energy source." "What?!" he shouted in dismay. The alien's eyes widened and had been frozen in a dumbfounded stupor at the sight of Maeve's watery cell to be brought to a frothy boil as well as her face expressing an unsuppressed rage. "How is this possible?!" he exclaimed and screamed in horror as the glass shattered.

Maeve fell to her knees as she had been surrounded by steam, the flames forming on her hands as she stood up slowly with the water dripping off her body and hair. "Cut him and I'll kill you!" she said between clenched teeth. "Just what form of earth monster are you?!" he shouted. "I'm just a freak, nothing special. Now, get us back to where you found us or I'll burn you to a crisp!" she demanded. "Now that you've revealed your power to me, I don't think that would be possible." the alien shook his head as the mechanical spidery-legs emerged from a device upon his back which elevated his height to eight feet tall. Maeve breathed heavily as his uniform began to envelope in flames, her target screeching in excruciating pain while attempting to smother the blaze. As he was distracted, she ran toward his mechanical legs and kicked them with such heavy force which caused their captor to fall to the ground. He successfully snuffed the flames, but that did not stop his opponent from lifting him up by the neck and throwing him across the room.

Todd trembled in fright once more as she approached him and said, "Are you going to burn me, too?" "No, I can not make any money if I did and plus you're too adorable to be charred." she said calmly while patting his head and having the metal cuffs be released after melting the control box with the focused concentration. He leapt into her arms, being carried to a small ship at a running pace and Maeve took a few moments to understand the controls of the ship. The alien pounded upon the windshield of their ship as Todd hid behind her in horror. A wicked grin formed on her face as the ship was tilted in a diagonal motion, allowing it to be hovered in mid-air, having him fall to the ground with another heavy impact to the floor.

She directed the ship from out of an automatic opening air lock from above the earth and flying at an immeasurable speed towards their neighborhood. The ship crash landed in Todd's backyard and having the passengers emerge from the vehicle slowly despite the fatigue of their journey.

__

4 hours later

The mother and father of the little boy opened his bedroom door to reluctantly discover himself sleeping in the bed with Maeve asleep as well, sitting in a chair near the window. "She seems to be good, I guess. We should have her do it again." his mother said. "Yes, he's okay. That's what counts right?" the father asked. The mother nodded and took notice of Maeve holding a squirt gun in her lap and said, "They must have had fun…Kids these days…" The alien's face appeared in the window once more but shuddered at the sight of the dripping water pistol and ran off into the abyss of the night.

Flamers: The ending sucks!

Maeve: Well, it can not be 100 percent good all the time or it ruins the upcoming surprises.

Jhonen Vasquez: She does have a point.


	3. Dear Dieary

Maeve belongs to Hell's Tinkerbell and the rest of the characters belong to Mr. Jhonen Vasquez.

Dear Die-ary,

I have learned more about my guest than I have anticipated today. I have came to the conclusion that Maeve is a truly compassionate girl who has sincerity behind her words and has been underappreciated by her parents. The problem is that she does not fully appreciate herself and with her, I will make an exception due to her pyrokinetic ability. I like her more as a mutant than a human so that she can understand me. Maybe, I can teach her just how dangerous she can be. It would be pleasant to witness the incinerations of the "people" who deserve it.

Her compassion made itself known to me when I was disappointed with my so-called work and had been depressed. Psychodough boy feeding me depression as though it were mother's milk for my brain and it deterred me from my work. Maeve's intervention seemed to have burned away my sadness with her kind words and attempting to tell me that I was not alone. I told her that with my circumstances that I am alone, but confessed my jealousy of her power. It aggravated me that she called it a curse and hated what she had become. I ranted that she could do so many great things, even roast marshmellows whenever she wanted. But she seemed to have agreed by wanting to cook my food with it.

We had a philosophical discussion, which was peculiar between an adult and child. The discussion consisted of everything from life altering decisions, superheroes, catch phrases, and ideas for Happy Noodle Boy. The most peculiar question she has ever asked me was, "Is there anything else I can do for you, Nny?" Never in my life has anyone asked me that! It caught me off guard and at the same time I did not want to seem like I was a master and she was my lowly servant. I humbly asked for Skettios and she made me a perfectly hot bowl and brought it to my room! If she had a maid's uniform then it would have been complete! It is an amusing thought!

I had been eating the Skettios while making my comic. It was the best one I had ever made. I was so excited to show Maeve and had searched for her in the house. The sound of retching gave her away and I became very worried! Her lie was obvious when she attempted to cover it up with a non-chalant walk and gargled Listerine. I wanted her to tell me what was wrong but she walked past me as though I were not there. I had mixed emotions that boiled inside of me, and I could not believe that she did that, but the moment when she fell to the floor is when I took the chance to take care of her again. Maeve confessed to me that she vomited in the toilet twice and that her behavior was a force of her habit due to her neglectful father who did not want to deal with sick children. The horrible man to reject his own child and not give her the care she needed! I made her lay on the couch and insisted on telling me where her medicine was to cure her. For once I did not want a person to die. Strange isn't it?

Instead she settled with the gingersnaps from her bag and I took one that was offered. It had a sharply sweet taste that seemed to have suited the cook, meaning Maeve. It was my opportunity to give her my newly made comic. Hearing her giggle was a delight, but I wished that she did not cough. Maeve's review flattered me when she called it a gorgeous piece of work. I bade her to sleep when those eyelids blinked a few times as she struggled to stay awake.

I watched her sleep for a few minutes while sitting on the floor near her. I have finally decided to give her rule of fair play into consideration. Maeve has done an act of kindness so I will do something for her in return…Giving her parents the death that they deserve!

Nny


	4. Happy Late Birthday

Mickey belongs to the movie Natural Born Killers

Maeve and her former family belongs to Hell's Tinkerbell

Nny belongs to Mr. Jhonen Vasquez

Warning: this content involves a dead fetus, for those who are offended by this topic or heavily anti-abortion, please do not read this chapter. This does not reflect the views of the author. To read this will be at your own discretion and risk. Thank you and please enjoy.

It seemed to have been high noon when Johnny decided to don his backpack and walkman in his bedroom in order to set out for his "righteous mission". He entered the living room to find Maeve coughing harshly while in midst of watching the movie Natural Born Killers on the television while laying upon the couch. "You're watching **this**?" he asked with mild surprise. "Yes, it is stress relieving." she replied before taking a bite of a gingersnap. He stared at the scene where the ficticous couple commenced their massacre in the diner for a few moments and muttered, "Fucking amateurs…They have so much to learn from me if they were to be real." "Mickey would not last long since he did rape." she commented. He laughed while nodding and said, "Correct, I'll have you burn his balls off since ladies go first." "Sounds like a deal!" she said and joined his laughter. She extended her hand to him and they performed a comical handshake.

"I am off to do a little "shopping" so stay on the couch until I get back." he said firmly. "Don't worry, with the way I'm feeling, I can barely breath!" she exclaimed. "Hmm…" he looked to her in a near sinister manner while contorting his face as he contemplated. "I have just the thing that will help out with that breathing problem." he said while walking to the bathroom. Moments later, he had returned with a clear cup full of fizzing liquid and offered it to her, "Drink this and it will go away." "Oh, thank you." she nods while accepting the cup from him and looked to the liquid in a questioning manner. "Come on, drink it." he urged. She sniffed it twice and said, "Alright, I'll gulp it." A thumb and forefinger pinched her nose as she used the other hand to tilt the glass to her mouth and ingest it. "Funny, it nearly… tastes… like… soda…" she said. With each word that drifted in her sentence, the eye lids blinked slowly several times. At the spoken word soda, she entered into an involuntary slumber as the arms lay haphazardly about her body and having the cup fall to the floor and rolling towards a wall.

He smiled as the drug he bestowed had induced the results he had desired. _It is not my style to drug people, but it is to make sure she is immobile while I am gone. _he thought. Johnny decided to grant her the courtesy of allowing her to sleep in a dignified position by having the hands rest upon her stomach and the head facing the ceiling. "Much better." he said to himself while plucking a piece of paper from his backpack and a mechanical pencil. A wooden crate was used as a hard surface as the utensil scratched upon the paper. Once he had finished with his note, he folded the paper into a neat square, approached the couch, lifted one of her hands and had it rest upon the note.

Several hours had passed since the mysterious sleep had occurred and Maeve lifted her hands to rub out the debris from her eyes while groaning. To an unexpected surprise, she discovered the folded paper in her right hand. A brow had been lifted while uttering the phrase "Huh?" in dismay. Her hands unfolded the paper to reveal this message:

_Dearest M,_

_When you awake, you shall find me with you, but as you sleep I shall be off, taking care of what is necessary. From the very start those who have shunned you, those who have abandoned you, are those who should love you the most. The people, if they can be called that, who have betrayed you must see the error in their ways. They must see that a child is a life long commitment. Unlike a crap shoot, and if the dice come up wrong you walk away. No, it is forever and those who deny the responsibility are those who are the most despicable of all. Now it is time for them to know the consequences of what awaits_ _them...They shall soon see that the term "no child left behind" indeed applies more to them more than they know. And now their daughter has grown, and even evolved! Alas, they shall never know such joy as I to get to know you, the real you...no, they shall never know at all after today...Not only will I bestow the consequences, but keep what is truly precious to them, their dangerous seed! I leave you now to give you a gift that I should have given you from the moment you have told me your tale of woe. So please do not display your admirable modesty and be grateful for what you are about to receive. I can never grant you heaven on earth, but this gift is the best I can give for now. _

_ Nny_

The door opened as though it had flawless timing right after finished reading the message. She faced the doorway to see Johnny enter the room with three medium sized cardboard boxes in his arms. "Consider this your late birthday present. It is amazing what the Yellow Pages can provide." he said proudly with a wicked grin upon his face. "Oh?" she said while looking to him in a puzzled way while sitting up.

He approached the couch and had set the boxes before her feet. Maeve looked to the boxes questionably as they had flies hover over them, the sound of their buzzing wings had brought another wave of nausea to her mouth as well as the repugnant odor that invaded her nostrils. "You will never know what is inside until you open them." he urged.

She nodded while performing a swallowing reflex as the hands slowly lifted the flaps away from the opening. Maeve's eyes widened in unbridled horror as she looked upon the severed head of her father. She breathed heavily with her jaw agape, speechless with the gruesome site. The matching auburn tresses drenched in blood as well as the immortalized agony engraved into his face.

Johnny frowned to see her sit back against the cushioned support of the couch with her own face petrified, not uttering another word in her reaction. "Maeve…Maeve…Didn't you like your present? " he asked with slight disappointment in his tone. She did not answer his question as her catatonic state continued. "Maeve, can you hear me?" he asked while lowering himself to his level in a squatting position so his face was level with hers. Silence was her only reply to the second question .

Five minutes of silence have passed since the catatonic event occurred. Johnny frowned to see tears roll down Maeve's face, which indicated that she has departed from the stupor. "What's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?" he asked. "No…" she said softly between quiet sobs. Her hands slowly enveloped in flames as the flow of tears increased. "But this is what he deserved!" he exclaimed, "You mother had what was coming to her, too." He opened the second box to reveal her mother's head , "As well as that **thing**!" The third box was opened to reveal a fetus covered in blood and birth fluid.

"But it was an unborn child that had nothing to do with this!" she shouted, the blaze upon her digits increased with their golden radiance. "Oh, but its representation had **everything **to do with this!" he objected. Johnny pointed to the fetus and added, "It is what parents do to replace what they think is the black sheep of the family, the shameful child, or a mistake with what they think is their perfect child. That is why it was denied birth. To have this thing replace you is unforgivable." "Get away from me…" she said quietly as the fire traveled up her arms. "What did you just say?!" he exclaimed with both hurt and anger in his tone. "I said GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" she screamed "Do I need to kill you, too?" he asked casually while withdrawing one his beloved blades.

Fire manifested upon the striped sleeves of Johnny's shirt as he moved toward her. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" he shouted in anguish as he tried to smother the flames of his shirt. "I am leaving you, Nny. Don't ever come near me again or I will turn you to ashes!" she threatened. "No one threatens me and gets away with it!" he screamed. "There is a first time for everything!" she retorted with pure venom in her tone.

He attempted to lunge upon her again, but had been stopped by a wall of fire that blocked his path. "Put that down right now so I can kill you!" he demanded. The wall seemed to have obeyed him by dissipating to gray smoke, the disappearance of Maeve had enhanced his rage while cursing at the top of his lungs. He had never saw the red-headed pyrokenetic girl again

THE END


	5. A Reunion? Is this a Joke?

(Considering the persuasion that I had went through with my on/offline friends, I had relented in writing this chapter. Please pardon me if it is mushy or Mary Sueish and understand that I had attempted to have Nny remain authentic. FYI-Maeve has been discovered by a government research facility and eventually escaped. She had to live a low-profile life over the years and managed to escape to England. After three months, she became a Hellsing agent by helping out inadvertantly. I do not own the Hellsing anime, Annie, or JtHM.)

Johnny C. had been been more pensive than usual recently. Throughout the years, he continued to stare at the couch. _I wish that pleasant little girl will come back_, would be the desire he thought of since the disappearance. Each time he had visited the 24/7; he could not look at gingersnaps, hotdogs, the strawberry brain freezies nor Sketti-os without frowning. Even the occasional appearance of the movie Annie while changing channels on his television had invoked tears from his eyes.

It was the eighth anniversary of their first meeting and it became ritualistic for Johnny to go to the park. Each year, he would wishfully hope that she would somehow magically appear from the ether, yet his scanty common sense always intervened. _People can not just appear when you want them to. You are kidding yourself. There is the delicate issue if she would want you back in her life in the first place._ he thought sensibly.

While standing in the grass on the very evening, he heard the sound of light footsteps trod from the other side of the field. His head turned to the source of the sound. A young spritely-looking woman came into his vision and walk to the swing-set. He peered closer to see the woman had shoulder-length auburn hair as soon as she walked by a street lamp. _That can not be her...Can it?_ he thought, being puzzled.

She seemed to have been dressed in a yellow uniform that consisted of a mini skirt, a strong leather belt, knee high boots, and a coat of arms that displayed a red and black shield on her chest and left arm. _The woman seems to belong to a type of group with a uniform like that_ he mentally commented. His curiosity compelled him to approach the stranger to confirm that she is the pleasant girl he longed for.

The woman seated herself upon a swing and released an exhausted sigh. She seemed to have heared him approach and lifted her silver blue-green eyes to his form. Each of them looked to each other with genuine shock and surprise. "Nny...Is that really you?" the woman managed to ask with widened eyes. "Yes...I have finally found, Maeve, " he replied with a small grin as his eyes scanned over her appearance, "You have changed so much."

"I should not have come here..." Maeve muttered to herself while looking down to the sand. "I don't blame you for having that reaction." he commented and proceeded to step closer to her. She returned her gaze to him and said coldly, "Don't come any closer!" Johnny felt as though he had driven an aggravated rattlesnake into a corner and her words were the fatal warning sound of its rattle. He had obeyed her command for the time being since he wanted to speak at a civil level with her.

"May...Please...Listen to me." he urged.

"Why should I?" she asked, displaying an icy glare.

"So you can hear my apology." he replied, confidently.

"Nny...You don't know what you are apologizing for." she said.

"You are right about that part, but I do believe that traumatizing you at that age was wrong." he said in his defense.

Maeve looked to him in a puzzled way and shook her head. "Did you ever stop and think that I wanted to reconcile with parents some time?" she asked.

"No." he answered, simply.

"That's right, you didn't. It was not your decision to make for me. I'm not same naïve little girl that you have known back then. At least I had learned that even adults are not as they think. What you did was extremely stupid!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah...I should have consulted you about it. I can not think on same level as you on what is right and what is wrong. My horrendous insanity stands in the way of that, it is never going to change. All I can say is that they have betrayed their own flesh and blood, and deserved to die. I did it to make you happy and seeing you upset disappointed me." he explained.

"So that was your own crazy way to say that you cared for me?" she asked. "Yes...It is weird for me to care about anyone. Now it is a little different." he replied. She looked to him curiously and asked, "Is it because I'm older?" "That has something to do with it." he answered. Her cheeks became tinged with a light pink and smiled sheepishly. "I...don't know what to say to that." she said slowly.

Nny softly snickered beneath his breath and said, "I have never known you to be the coy type." The comment seemed to have increased her blush. "I'm not perfect." she muttered. Her answer increased his snicker to a light chuckle. "May, I want it to be like it was. You brought me a little glimmer of hope and I want that back." he said softly. "I'm sorry, but the damage has already been done. There is no way of salvaging the bond we had. Not to mention that my group needs me." she replied. "Group?" he asked. "Yes, I belong to the Hellsing Organization. We terminate supernatural threats. I am waiting to be picked up by them right now." she answered.

"So...this is the last time I will see you again?" he asked.

"Maybe...It depends if there is any supernatural threat here again." she replied with a hint of melancholy in her tone and looked away.

"Maeve...look at me..." he said.

She obeyed while seeing his face hovering eight inches away from her own. His dark eyes bore sharply as his knives, piercing into her soul as the hands gripped the chains of her swing. She could smell the sugary cherry scent that flowed from his breath while continued to intensely stare. "What are you going to do?" she managed to ask after two minutes of silence had passed. The gestures influenced a mild anxiety to her senses and the heart beating violently against her ribs. He did not respond and gave her a thin smile. Johnny leaned closer to her face to where it was a centimeter across from her nose. "You shall see." he whispered, with the unrelenting stare. His face leaning slightly to his right and laid a gentle peck upon her lips.

Maeve's eyes widened from the gesture. She had a suspicion that this was Johnny's intent, but did not expect him to execute his plan. A homicidal maniac of all people to hiss her, it was a phenomenal and unbelievable concept that had been difficult to digest. She could have pushed him away from her, possibly burned him, yet her foolish hormones compelled her to remain immobile in the swing and return the kiss with her own lips against his warm and cracked ones. A moment to feel appreciated and loved out of all times she had been persecuted and feared seemed more valuable and Maeve did not want to squander it.

She pulled away from him by causing the swing's chains to cross each other and having her body face away from him. A large black van near the park had honked its horn in a peculiar sequence and Maeve knew that their loving moment ended quickly. "I have to go, Nny...And I..."she stammered and blurted out the last phrase, "I love you!" Before he could respond, she darted toward the van in park's lot.

He sighed and said softly, "I love you, too."


End file.
